


Smoke

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober day 5, Shotgunning, Smoking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: Not much to say here: blackwatch!Jesse worries tf outta you and you shotgun the air from his lungs.Super short and not even nsfw because this is more for like... a drawing prompt lol but i tried my best to do something for this day!





	Smoke

You hated it. 

You hated the smell. 

The putrid smell of ash and smoke that came from his cigar. 

But today for some reason, today was different. Rather than repulsion the smell actually brought you...comfort. 

Jesse exhaled a cloud of smoke above you trying to keep the smoke as far away from you as he could but it was hard since you were cuddled up in his lap on the couch of your apartment. He had just came back from a very dangerous mission all beaten and bruised with a broken arm and many other minor injuries. You sighed into his chest and looked up at him. What were you gonna do with him, always getting into a mess. You sat up as he took a drag from his cigar and before he had the chance to exhale you grabbed him by his flannel shirt and stole a kiss from him, sucking both the smoke and air from his lungs. You broke the kiss and exhaled, smoke sloppily seeping from your mouth before you inevitably coughed a few times. You never smoked before and it burned your lungs but damnit did it feel good. 

“Damn honey bee, what was that about?” he looked at you surprised

You drew him in for another kiss, this time a much longer, more sensual kiss with so many emotions behind it. When you finally broke the kiss there were tears creeping in the corners of your eyes. 

“I'm just happy you're here” 


End file.
